Love In Naruto Life
by Sabaku no Take
Summary: Naruto punya perasaan aneh hari ini. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apakah ya?
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san! Take is come back!

Ini fict gaje nan abal terbaru Take. Yang ini first multichap fict lho!

Semoga para reader sekalian suka..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

LIKE? PLEASE RIVIEW!

**Summary**: Naruto adalah murid baru di KSHS. Gaara adalah senpai-nya yang ternyata menyukainya.

**Disclaimer**: Abang Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ceritanya punya Take..

**Pair**: GaaNaru slight LeeSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KibaHina

**Rate**: between K+ & T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: AU, maybe OOC, typo, gaje, abal, de el el

**LOVE IN NARUTO LIFE**

**BY**

**SABAKU NO TAKE**

**~Chapter 1**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah menyambut seorang gadis dari keluaga Namikaze untuk berteriak keras.

"KAA-SAN KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN 'KU? SEKARANG AKU TELAT," teriak gadis itu.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK NARUTO! ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI TAU!" Teiak seorang wanita yang tadi dipanggil Kaa-san oleh gadis itu. "Cepat kamu mandi lalu sarapan dan segera berangkat ke sekolahmu. Kamu ini, baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah terlambat, dasar." Ucap wanita itu.

"Iya iya." jawab gadis itu yang ternyata namanya Naruto dengan malas. Naruto segera pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru muncul.

"Biasa anak perempuan-mu Minato." Jawab wanita itu.

"Oh.." Balasan singkat pria yang tadi dipanggil Minato.

Minato dan istrinya-Kushina- duduk di ruang makan sambil bercakap-cakap. Tiba-tiba datang Naruto yang sudah berseragam lengkap menuju meja makan dan menyambar roti yang ada di meja.

"Kau tidak makan dulu Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak Tou-san, aku sudah terlambat, Jaa ne Kaa-san, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto yang segera pergi menuju sekolahnya.

Naruto berlari ke sekolahnya, rambut pirang panjangnya di biarkan tergerai dan melambai-lambai tertera angin. Wajahnya tampak manis ditambah 3 garis di kedua pipinya dan juga langit yang bertengger di mata-nya yang indah menambahkan kesan cantik padanya.

Naruto baru saja sampai di sekolah-nya yang baru yaitu Konoha Senior High School-KSHS-. Dia adalah murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas X di KSHS tapi di hari pertama-nya dia malah terlambat*Author: dasar Naruto*. Naruto segera masuk ke kelasnya, X-A.

"BRAAAAK" bunyi pintu yang dibanting Naruto.

"Maaf Senpai hosh.. aku terlambat hosh..hosh.." Ucap Naruto ngos-ngosan.

Semua isi kelas X-A melihat ke arah Naruto. Dua laki-laki yang dipanggil Senpai oleh Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas cengo*dengan wajah cool* melihat Naruto . Mereka adalah Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka cengo bukan karna melihat Naruto yang telat hampir 30 menit tapi mereka cengo karena melihat wajah Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat cantik. Wajah yang manis terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya. Air yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke dagu di wajah tan-nya menambahkan kesan yang tampak seperti gadis yang baru keluar dari kolam renang jadi terlihat tambah cantik.

"Hosh..hosh.. Senpai hosh.. maaf" Ucap Naruto lagi. Terdengar beberapa bisikan dari murid yang lain. Shikamaru yang segera sadar menyadarkan teman-nya-Gaara-. Gaara akhirnya tersadar.

"Kau telambat, hampir 30 menit." Ucap Gaara cool.

"Iya maaf Senpai." Balas Naruto lemas.

"Mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kali ini kau dimaafkan, tapi tidak ada lain kali. Sekarang kau boleh duduk." Ucap Gaara tetap cool.

"Arigatou Senpai." Naruto segera menuju ke tempat duduk yang kosong. Tanpa sadar Gaara melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang ya hanya Author yang tau *di geplak*.

Naruto telah sampai di tempat duduknya yang di sana sudah ada seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang sepertinya pemalu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Bo...boleh." Jawab gadis itu. Naruto pun segera duduk setelah mendpat persetujuan.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A...aku Hyuuga Hinata." Balas Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya nyengir memamerkan gigi putihnya. Setelah itu Naruto mendengarkan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Istirahat..

Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke kantin bersama. Mereka duduk di bangku kantin. Lalu tiba-tiba ada 2 orang gadis menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hai, boleh kami gabung dengan kalian?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau tidak salah kalian ini teman sekelas kami kan?" Balas Naruto.

"Iya aku Sakura dan ini adalah Ino" Ucap Sakura sambil memperkenalkan seorang berambut pirang pucat panjang di sebelahnya.

"Aku Naruto dan ini Hinata, salam kenal." Ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Oh ya Naruto, kenapa tadi kau bisa telat?" Tanya Ino.

"Hehehe.. tadi aku kesiangan" jawab Naruto.

Ketiga teman barunya hanya menggeleng-nggeleng kepala mereka.

"Emm.. Naruto sepertinya Gaara senpai menyukaimu" Ucap Hinata.

"Iya tuh tadi aku melihatnya menatapmu tanpa berkedip Naruto." Ucap Ino menambahkan. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hah... kalian apaan sih? Itu tidak mungkin paling dia marah padaku karena aku terlambat." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli" Balas Naruto.

_Di tempat Gaara_

"Gaara, kau suka pada gadis pirang itu ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Emm.. sepertinnya" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sudah kuduga" Balas Shikamaru.

"Eh? Siapa yang disukai Gaara?" Tanya Kiba teman Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak tau namanya. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia adalah Namikaze Naruto" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh jadi ingin lihat cewek yang bisa menaklukan Gaara" Ucap Kiba.

"Mendokusei"

"Kau pun bukankah begitu Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ck, meski dia cantik tapi aku tidak mau dikirim ke kuburan oleh kakak-mu, kau dan juga Kankurou" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tumben kau bicara panjang Shika" Ucap Kiba.

"Ck" Decak Shikamaru.

Gaara yang tak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto. Lalu di tersnyum tipis yang bisa membuat FG-nya berteriak histeris *author nosebleed*. 'Untung Shikamaru dan Kiba tidak melihat. Uh.. sepertinya aku memang menyukainya' batin Gaara. Ternyata Shikamaru sadar melihat Gaara tersenyum *dasar super jenius*, Shikamaru membelokkan*emang mobil* kepalanya melihat apa yang Gaara lihat. Dan BINGGO ternyata dugaan Shikamaru benar Gaara sedang melihat Naruto yang sedang bersendagurau dengan teman-temannya. Kiba ternyata juga mengetahui dan dia melihat 4 orang gadis cantik sedang tertawa. Tapi Kiba melihat ada seorang gadis diantara mereka yang paling cantik sedang duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang. Dia lah Hinata. Shikamaru yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng-nggeleng kepala.

-Skip Time-

Pulang sekolah

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata berencana pulang bersama karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Saat mereka menuju gerbang sekolah, ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk. Senyum merekah bertengger di bibir tipis Sakura setelah ia membaca sms-nya.

"Sms dari Lee ya Sak?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Iya nih, katanya dia mau jemput. Wah itu dia sud"ah datang, guys maaf ya kali ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng sama kalian. Jaa ne" Jawab Sakura lalu segera meninggalkan ke-3 temannya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya,"itu pacarnya Sakura?".

"Iya." Jawab Ino singkat.

_ESOK PAGINYA_

"Hosh…hosh…aku terlambat lagi hosh…hosh…" Ucap seorang gadis berkulit tan, berambut pirang panjang, dan bermata biru shhapire itu yang sedang berlari-lari sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sepertinya ia terlambat karena ia terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai di kelasnya.

"Terlambat lagi eh?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ma-maaf Senpai" jawab Naruto sedikit terengah-engah.

"Karena ini kedua kalinya kau terlambat jadi kau harus dihukum. Keliling lapangan dua kali!" Perintah Gaara. Naruto segera menuruti perintah Gaara. Naruto yang tadi sudah kecapean karena berlarian di koridor sekarang dia harus berlari lagi mengelilingi lapangan yang kelilingnya lebih dari 300 meter*kasian kau Naruto*.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai mengelilingi lapangan dan segera menuju ke ke;asnya lagi.

"Hosh..hosh...hosh...sudah...hosh...selesai...Senpai.." Ucap Naruto terengah-engah setelah sampai di kelasnya.

"Baik, sekarang kau boleh duduk" Perintah Gaara lagi. Naruto segera kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil terhuyung dan ternyata akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan. Semua isi kelas segera bangkit dan berharap bisa menolong Naruto tapi Gaara segera ambil tindakan yaiu menggendong Naruto ala putri ke UKS.

"Biar aku saja, karena ini semua salahku." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah dingin tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajah porselen itu.

_DI UKS_

"Ugh.." Gumam Naruto saat tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah siuman?" Tanya Gaara yang sejak membawa Naruto ke UKS dan menunngunya dengan khawatir.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau di UKS. Tadi kau jatuh pingsan di kelas, kata Kurenai-sensei kau kelelahan" Jawab Gaara.

"Maaf.." Sambung Gaara lirih.

"Eh?"

"Maaf karena aku yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini" Ucap Gaara dengan nada menyesal.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Senpai. Memang aku yang bersalah karena terlambat jadi aku pantas dihukum.." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara. Panggil saja aku Gaara"

"Em.. Ga..Gaara baiklah. Tadinya 'ku kira kau itu Senpai yang dingin dan ketus ternyata walaupun kau dingin tapi kau bisa juga bersikap lembut.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu" Ucap Gaara Sambil meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Gaara yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

"Gaara.. arigatou." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya melihat senyum tulus dari Naruto. Gaara bingung harus berbuat apa dan dia memutuskan untuk membalas senyum itu dengam senyuman tipis, meski tipis Naruto masih bisa melihatnya dan kini jantung Naruto lah yang berdetak lebih cepat. Gaara pun akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS dan kembali ke kelas. Tanpa disadari terdapat rona merah tipis terpampang di wajah Gaara. Dan tanpa diketahui Gaara di wajah tan Naruto pun terdapat rona merah. Disaat itu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka jatuh cinta.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Pendek ya?

Kilaat nih bikin chap 1..

Take akan segera buat chap selanjutnya setelah ada riview tentunya…

Oh ya maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita, alur, dsb tapi itu hanya kebetulan.

Karena itu please RNR..


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakhirnya chap 2 update *joget-joget gak jelas* para readers sekalian ini chap 2 lho hahahaha*dibekep*

Oke oke bales review dulu ah…

**Black Rose Cross 1412****:**

Iya mungkin di chap-chap awal pairnya GaaNaru tapi entah chap selanjutnya.

Thanks atas sarannya dan thanks juga sudah mereview. ^_^

**Karhie .c. Yukey****:**

Hehe VERY THANKS FOR YOU YUKEY.

Oke ini update chap 2 happy reading ya..

Semoga para reader sekalian suka..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

LIKE? PLEASE RIVIEW!

**Summary**: Naruto punya firasat aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah itu?

**Disclaimer**: Abang Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi ceritanya punya Take..

**Pair**: GaaNaru slight LeeSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KibaHina

**Rate**: between K+ & T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: AU, maybe OOC, typo, gaje, abal, de el el

**LOVE IN NARUTO LIFE**

**BY**

**SABAKU NO TAKE**

Chapter 2~

-KSHS-

"Hei Nar, apa saja yang kau lakukan di UKS bersama Gaara-senpai kemarin?" Tanya ino sukses membuat Naruto blushing.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Gaara kok. Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan hentai seperti itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Haha.. mukamu sudah merah Naruto.." Goda Ino.

"Su-sudah Ino-chan ka-kasihan Naru-chan kau goda terus." Ucap Hinata.

"Iya iya maaf ya Naru."

"Iya tidak apa"

Naruto's POV

Aduh kenapa Ino menggodaku seperti itu sih? Sekarang aku yakin mukaku sudah seperti tomat. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan Gaara. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya?

-skip_pulang sekolah_-

Huh, capek sekali hari ini, aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat.

TIN...TIN...

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang agak mengagetkanku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku kaget ternyata yang membuat suara tadi adalah motor yang sedang dikendarai seseorang. Jantungku berdetak kencang melihat siapa yang mengendarai motor itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Hei," sapanya padaku.

"H-hei" balasku. Kenapa aku ketularan Hinata begini sih?

"Belum pulang?" Tanyanya

"Ini juga baru mau" jawabku. Untung aku sudah bisa mengendalikan ke-gugupanku.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Ah tidak usah rumahku dekat kok"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, naiklah!"

"Ba-baik" Jantungku serasa mau copot sekarang. Tapi aku senang bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan aku bersekolah di KSHS dan juga sudah 1 bulan aku dekat dengan Gaara. Ya Gaara, aku sudah tau perasaan-ku padanya. Kadang aku berpikir apa dia juga punya persaan yang sama dengan-ku atau tidak.

Sekarang aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Entah kenapa hari ini jantung-ku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa aku sakit ya? Tapi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu hari ini. Semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk.

_Di Sekolah_

"Kenapa sampai jam ke-3 begini tidak ada guru yang datang?" Tanya ku pada Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawabnya singkat.

Ketika aku sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata tiba-tiba ada yang masuk kelas. Tadinya ku pikir itu adalah guru tapi ternyata Shikamaru-senpai yang notabene adalah ketua OSIS di KSHS. Kedatangannya ternyata untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Guru-guru sedang ada rapat dan semua kelas di bebas tugaskan tapi semua murid tetap tidak boleh pulang. Aku sedikit kecewa tapi ada senangnya karena aku bisa mengobrol dengan teman-temanku dan aku bisa jalan-jalan keliling sekolah.

"Naruto"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara berat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu fikiran ku. Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Naruto.." panggil Gaara lagi.

"Y-ya?" Jawabku gugup.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanyanya.

"B-Baik"

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temanku yang sepertiya sedang heran. Aku terus mengkuti Gaara entah dimana dia akan membawaku yang jelas detak jantungku sudah tak karuan. Aku terus berjalan mengikutinya sampai akhirnya berhenti di tengah lapangan.

"Ki-kita mau apa di tengah lapangan seperti ini?" Tanya-ku.

"..."

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku pun lebih memilih diam. Tiba-tiba semua keluar kelas sedang melihat kami berdua. Tunggu! Aku melihat ada yang janggal. Di pinggir lapangan terdapat kain putih besar yang tiap sudutnya diikat di tiang. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar seperti suara pistol.

DOR...DOR...DOR...

Aku menutup mata dan telinga ku karena mendengar suara itu. Setelah tidak ada lagi suara tembakan aku membuka mata dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat kain yang tadinya polos tapi sekarang berlubang-lubang dan lubang-lubang itu membentuk sebuah kata:

'_**I LOVE YOU NARUTO'**_

_** BY GAARA**_

Sungguh jantungku sekarang sudah mau mati karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan detak jantungku yang sangat cepat. Entah kenapa penglihatanku tidak pernah lepas dari tulisan di kain itu. Dan mungkin wajahku sudah tidak tan lagi tapi merah

"Naruto... Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Pertanyaannya membuat pandanganku dari kain kini beralih melihat permata zamrud indah yang bertengger di mata Gaara. Dan aku tak melihat dusta di kedua iris zamrud itu. Aku melihat sekelilingku seakan mencari jawaban dan pecarianku berakhir ketika melihat teman-temanku sedang tersenyum melihat ku dan mengangguk pertanda mereka setuju bila aku berpacaran dengan Gaara. Aku berfikir lagi tapi kali ini tidak butuh waktu lama hanya beberapa detik. Dan akhirnya dia tersenyum mendengar aku menjawab 'Iya aku mau' akupun ikut tersenyum. Terdengar semua murid yang tadinya sunyi sekarang jadi riuh ricuh ada yang senang sambil bertepuk tangan dan ada yang menangis mungkin itu adalah FG-nya Gaara.

"Naruto terima kasih ya"

"Iya"

_PULANG SEKOLAH_

Rasanya hari ini aku sangat senang dan perasaan ku tadi pagi sudah hilang. Ternyata itu adalah feeling hatiku yang ingin di tembak Gaara. Ah mukaku panas pasti aku sedang merona. Apalagi hari ini aku pulang bareng sama Gaara pacarku, hehe.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu akhirnya Gaara datang dengan motornya. Aku tersenyum berusaha menutupi detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahku yang merona.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa"

Hari ini tanggal 18 Maret adalah hari yang terindah selama hidupku. Karena di hari ini aku menemukan CINTA PERTAMAKU yaitu Gaara.

* * *

"Tadaima." Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menuju ke ruang tengah.

Wait..

Ada rambut merah menyembul dari bantal sofa sepertinya aku mengenal rambut itu. Mungkin rambut itu mirip rambut Gaara tapi aku tau itu bukan Gaara tapi...

"ANIKI..." Aku menyembur ke sofa dan tidak sengaja menindih makhluk berambut merah yang barusan aku panggil aniki.

"Adu-duh BAKA IMOUTO, ITAI." Teriak aniki. Haha aku sangat senang mengerjainya seperti ini.

"Hehe gomen Sasori-nii" Aku nyengir tak berdosa. Aku sangat merindukan aniki-ku yang satu ini karena dia sudah beberapa tahun tidak pulang karena kuliah di New York.

"Huh, kau baka imouto tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Sasori.

"Habis aku kangen padamu aniki..."

"Oke aku memang tidak pernah bisa melawanmu" Sasori tersenyum.

"Tunggu, kau bau parfum laki-laki. Wah baka imouto kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

BLUSH…

"I-iya"

"Wah wah siapa yang bisa meruntuhkan hati imouto-ku ini setauku kau selalu menolak bila ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu"

"Yang ini beda aniki"

"Haha… lihat wajahmu sekarang sudah sangat merah BWAHAHAHA…"

"Aduuuuh aniki biasa aja bisa kali"

"Haha.. gomen habis aku tidak pernah melihat mu merona sampai seperti itu pasti dia laki-laki yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati baka imouto ku ini. Bagaimana dia? Ceritakanlah padaku!"

"Iya iya"

Aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang Gaara pada aniki. Aku memang selalu terbuka sama aniki selalu bercerita karena aku sangat sayang padanya ya meski kami juga sering bertengkar tapi tidak pernah sampai musuhan karena pertengkaran kami itu bisa dibilang wujud perasaan sayang ku pada aniki begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus membawanya kesini, aku ingin lihat"

"Iya iya, oh ya warna rambutnya hampir sama sepertimu lho"

"Apa? Ada yang menyaingi rambut merah indah ku ini?"

"Aniki gak usah lebay deh"

"Haha…"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah aniki-ku. Tapi kenapa aku jadi teringat Gaara ya?

**To Be Continued**

Oke para readers sekalian chapter 2 selesai…

Mohon untuk di review

Maaf kalau pendek, otak saya sudah mentok..

Dan maaf bila ada kata yang tidak berkenan..

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!


End file.
